The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, integrated circuits (IC) testing uses automated test equipment (ATE) and an adapter board specific to an integrated circuits product to test each device under test (DUT) of the product. In an example, upon fabrication each packaged IC device of a product is inserted into a socket on the adapter board, and the adapter board is suitably connected to the ATE. Then, the ATE tests the packaged IC device via the adapter board and a determination is made as to whether the packaged IC device meets one or more specified performance requirements. For example, the ATE sends test signals to the packaged IC device and receives response signals from the packaged IC device via the adapter board.